Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{y + 10}{8y + 6} - \dfrac{8y + 6}{8y + 6}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $z = \dfrac{y + 10 - (8y + 6)}{8y + 6}$ Distribute the negative sign: $z = \dfrac{y + 10 - 8y - 6}{8y + 6}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-7y + 4}{8y + 6}$